1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheels for vehicles.
In particular, the invention relates to a wheel to be used primarily for autobicycles or motorcycles wherein a wheel rim and hub are combined with each other through a plurality of pairs of spoke members, each spoke member having a generally trapezoidal shape which expands toward the hub of the wheel, the members being designed to replace conventional wire spokes employed on autobicycles or motorcycles.
The pairs of spoke members according to the invention provide a wheel construction which is simplified in structure, facilitates assembly of the wheel, improves the appearance of the wheel, and generally reduces costs while providing a strong and rigid wheel construction.
Particularly, in the wheel construction according to the present invention, the connecting portions of each spoke to the wheel hub are positioned substantially along a line extending from the side edges of the spoke, i.e., on the line of action of a load on the wheel applied in both the circumferential and the radial directions. The adjacent spokes are connected to the wheel hub at the intermediate portion therebetween so that the connecting portion is positioned at the apex of a triangle formed by opposite side edges of the adjacent spokes and a part of the wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, many prior art motorcycle wheel constructions have included a large number of wire spoke members connecting the rim of the wheel with the hub thereof. Such constructions have the attendant disadvantage of requiring a complicated assembly procedure wherein each wire spoke must be fastened with a uniform force, and generally assembly and balancing is difficult, especially in view of the very large number of wire spoke members employed. As a result, manufacture of such constructions is difficult and costly. In addition, special tools are required to tighten loose wire spokes when they become loose after use, and considerable skill is required for such tightening.
An alternate type of prior art motorcycle wheel construction provides a rim and hub combined with each other by a disc, or a rim and disc integrally combined with each other and combined with the hub. This type of construction also has attendant disadvantages, however, such as unfavorable appearance, excessive weight, or wasted material if the disc is punched and cut to reduce weight.
Another main disadvantage attendant prior art wheel constructions for motorcycles is that because the spoke members are affixed to the hub of the wheel in such a manner that they are out of the line of action of a load on the wheel, such constructions do not sufficiently and effectively support the wheel against the load, particularly in the circumferential direction.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages attendant such prior art constructions, and provides a wheel construction which can be easily assembled, is inexpensive to manufacture, and is surprisingly strong and rigid. A very favorable appearance is also provided by the wheel according to the invention.